Game Realm interview's
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Like I promised I did a inteview with Karcyn which was more like a yelling fest, I hope you like it and post good feedback, I am also working on the other characters interviews.
1. Chapter 1: Karcyns interview

Karcyn's interveiw

**(Jacky and Alex pulling Karcyn in room.)**

**Jacky: Would you please stop being stubborn and come on.(Alex picks up Karcyn and throws her over his shoulder walking towards a chair while Karcyn kept beating her fists on his back.)**

**Karcyn: Put me down now! I mean it Alex. *Ugh* you're not going to put me down are you?(Grumpy face)**

**Alex: Oh I'm going to put you down alright, I'll be in this seat so you could be interviewed by our creator.( dumping her in the seat as she glared at him while he left.)**

**me: Hey Karcyn, glad you could make it. (smiling)**

**Karcyn: Oh I'm really glad to be here everyone.(fake smile and being sarcastic)**

**me: So how do you feel about being the main character of Game Realm?**

**Karcyn: To be honest, I'm glad that I have my own story.(smiling cheerfully)**

**me: Well I'm happy that you are but, there were a lot of people waiting for this interview for a whole month.( shock on Karcyn`s face)**

**Karcyn: Okay, awkward.(shifty eyes)**

**me: Well how about I ask you a question?**

**Karcyn: Awesome, lay it on me. ( giving the bring it on sign)**

**me:Okey dokey, how do you feel about getting kidnapped by a villain from the Skyward Sword game which happens to be my favorite game out of the entire series.(Karcyn's eye twitches)**

**Karcyn: Oh, I don't know, I would feel like a weak damsel in distress.(angry/ sarcastic)**

**me: Woah, stand down, that's not what I meant.(Jacky & Alex come into the room)**

**Jacky: Uh oh, Karcyn looks ticked off.(scared look)**

**Alex: We better go over there before she kills dragon.(running over to Karcyn)**

**Karcyn: That's what you're exactly saying in different words!(mad as hell)( animated person angry face and on fire)**

**me:(sweat drop/scared) Okay how about we ask a different question.(panicking)**

**Karcyn: This better be a good one or I'm gonna kill ya.( arms crossed and legs crossed)**

**Me: Oh it's a good one, what's your favorite Legend of Zelda character?**

**Karcyn: Okay this one is fine, It's Tetra, she's very adventurous like me and always has her mind-set to things. And she's a pirate.(smiling widely)**

**me:Okey dokey next question, how will you get back into your own world when you're in the Skyward Sword world?(annoyed look on Karcyn's face)**

**Karcyn: Really? You can't be serious?(getting ticked off)**

**me:What? It's a question, what's wrong with this one?(getting annoyed)**

**Karcyn:Probably because the answer is right in front of you.**

**me:(confused look) Uh, what's the answer?(Karcyn falls animated style)**

**Karcyn:THE ANSWER IS THAT YOU'RE THE AUTHOR SO YOU CHOOSE HOW I GET BACK TO MY WORLD, YOU BLOCKHEAD!(Karcyn panting while nearly blown away from yelling with my hair stuck in a position of blown away)**

**me: Uh uh, okay. One last question.**

**Karcyn: Oh no way, I answered enough questions, I'm leaving.(leaving but Jacky and Alex trying to stop her but were being dragged)**

**Me: How do you feel about having Ri who happens to be similar to Fi as your companion like Fi is Links in the Skyaward Sword world?( Karcyn stops dead in her tracks and sighs while turning around looking at me.)**

**Karcyn: To be honest I don't know who she is, yet.(walking away while Jacky and Alex have sweat drops and turn to the audience while I faint from the yelling attack)**

**Jacky: Well that wraps up Karcyn's interview, we hope you enjoyed this, yelling slash nice interview.**

**Alex: We are to inform you that Dragon has thought about just posting two chapters of Game Realm to satisfy her fans.**

**Karcyn: She better not make me look stupid in either chapter or she will be getting problems with me!(calling back)**

**Jacky: Yes we all know that you hate looking stupid in public now SHUT UP! (yelling back)**

**Karcyn: You got a problem with something? (coming back)**

**Jacy: Yeah I do, what about it?(cat fight started to get more viscous withing both girls throwing stuff at each other)**

**Alex: Uh oh gotta go before the cat fight of the century starts, bye.( running to where the girls were having war) Why did Dragon have to make these two and put them in the same story?(pouting as he tried to pry them both)**

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacky's interview

Jacky's interview

Jacky: Hi everyone, the Game Realm gang is back to be interviewed by none other than our wonderful creator Dragonyahoo20.

Dragon: Aww, Jacky that means a lot to me.( hand over heart and smiling with tears in eyes)

Jacky: You deserve it since Karcyn yelled at you in her interview and attacked you in the first chapter of our story.

Dragon: I know, why did I create her with an attitude?(groaning)

Karcyn: So I could do this.( Dragon slowly turns around to see Karcyn with an active chain saw in her hands)

Dragon: AAHHH! Karcyn's finally gone mad! RUN!( running with Jacky)

Jacky: Karcyn, have you lost your mind or something?! (anime bawling)

Karcyn: You people can say what you like I'm here to get revenge of Dragon for writing that my sister is going to be in danger! (swinging the active chain saw around like a maniac)

Dragon: I'm sorry okay?! Please don't hurt me! ( wailing) ( Zachary and Alex tackle Karcyn to the ground)

Alex: We're here to save the day! (Looking heroic as Jacky had a heart over her head)

Jacky: My hero! (Kissed him)

Karcyn: Get off of me you idiots! ( trying to get up)

Zachary: No way, we're taking you out of here so they could continue the interview. ( dragging Karcyn out of the room with Alex)

Dragon:(sigh) Okay, now that's over with, can we continue?

Jacky: Go for it! ( punching the air)

Dragon: Okay, how many siblings do you have?

Jacky: I have two siblings, I have a liitle sister named Pan.

Pan: Which is the one and only, I love bugs and I am soo adorable.( innocent eyes while Jacky pushed her out of the scene)

Pan: Hey! Why did ya do that, that hurt!(rubbing head while out of scene)

Jacky: Because one your interupted me and two, this is my interview, so scram. ( Pan runs behind a pillar)

Dragon: Let's continue, you said you have two siblings?

Jacky: yeah I do, my second one is Crim who is in college. (holding a book in her hand)

Dragon: Hey, what's that book in you're holding in your hands?

Jacky: My diary, it's where I put all of my personal thoughts in.

Pan: Is that so, then I'll show it to everyone to get back at you for being mean to me.( taking the diary and running)

Jacky: Give that back here you little monster! (running after her, mad as hell)

Pan: Ha ha, you can't catch me! (Dragon stayed where she was and stared at the pair)

Dragon: I think you deserved it Jacky because if you do mean things, Karma will hit you hard in the butt!( yelling to her)

Jacky: Hey, shut up, you better respect me after all thoughs nice things I said to you, so shut your trap now!(Screaming at Dragon)

Dragon: Gaahh! Well, um that raps up todays interview with Jacky, the next is Zachary and Alex's interview, I hope you enjoyed yourself, bye.( leaving)


	3. Chapter 3: Alex and Zachary's interview

**Alex and Zachary's interview**

**Dragon: Hi guys, now that we locked Karcyn in a closet full of books which will get her to read them, we can continue the gang's interviews, the last one was Jacky, now we're doing the brothers Alex and Zachary.(both brother's come into room)**

**Alex: Thanks for having us, sorry if we're late it's just we had a bit of a problem locking Karcyn in the closet over there. (Glaring at the closet door that was being banged on the inside)**

**Karcyn: Let me out now! (Banging on the closet door)**

**Zachary: Not until all the interviews for Game Realm are over! (Yelled back to her)**

**Dragon: All right moving on, do you guys like anyone so far?**

**Alex: Easy, Jacky because she's my girlfriend, we've been dating for two years.**

**Zachary:(murmur)**

**Dragon: What?**

**Zachary: ( murmur)**

**Dragon: Can you please speak up.**

**Karcyn: Oh for the love of God, he likes my sister Ashlee! (Yelling from inside the closet)**

**Dragon: WOAH! Is that true?! ( freaked out look)**

**Zachary: Yeah, but please don't tell her though.(worried look)**

**Dragon: Don't worry I won't, I promise, Karcyn do you promise?**

**Karcyn: I've kept his stupid secret since we moved to his neighborhood, so I will keep his secret so you idiots would get off my case. (Yelling from inside the closet)**

**Dragon: Okay since she promised we'll continue, what is each of your favorite hobbies?**

**Alex: The truth is I love football so I can impress Jacky.**

**Dragon: Of course you will, she's your girlfriend, and what's your hobby Zacho?**

**Zachary: I love to study and read like Ashlee. I'm not much of an athlete like Alex is.**

**Dragon: Cooleo, next question, what did you ever find suspicious.**

**Alex: Um, I don't find anything suspicious.**

**Zachary: I do.**

**Dragon: And what is that?**

**Karcyn: In coming! (Falling out of the air vent vent and landed on top of Dragon)**

**Zachary: Dragon! Are you alright?!**

**Dragon:(groan) Yeah at least I was supported by the chair I was sitting in.**

**Karcyn: I'm fine because I landed on Dragon here, so I'm okay. (Alex and Zachary get fired up)**

**Zachary: You're not going to be fine once we're through with us!**

**Alex: I totally agree!**

**Karcyn: I like to see you knuckleheads catch me!( running while taunting them and making the hit a wall)**

**Dragon: (sweat drop) Uh, I guess that raps up today's interview with Alex and Zachary, the next interview is with Ashlee.( still looking at the pair chasing Karcyn)**

**Dragon: Please please please don't let the next interview be interrupted by Karcyn. ( whining)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ashlee's interview

Ashlee's interview

Dragon: Welcome back everyone, this is the last and final interview of the Game Realm gang, thank god to that, I hope Karcyn doesn't ruin this one. (grumpy face)

Ashlee: I'm sure she won't especially if I am being interviewed. (Sitting proper)

Karcyn: Of course I won't ruin my sister's interview. (Coming out of nowhere)

Dragon: Gaah! Don't sneak up on me like that Karcyn! (Grasping her chest)

Karcyn: Sorry about that, hey I just know remembered a story similar to ours of me scaring you. (Smirking)

Dragon: And what story is that?

Karcyn: Dragonball Dark Origins, how about I tell the people who didn't read the special the summary.

Ashlee: No Karcyn, you cannot tell them the story, that's being a spoiler, now can you please go so Dragon can interview me?

Karcyn: Fine, I'll be in the cafeteria if anyone needs me. (Leaving the room)

Dragon: Thank you sooo much Ashlee, how do you get her to behave?

Ashlee: Easy, if your a close friend to her and ask nicely she'll behave.

Dragon: Well that was right under my nose, well anyway, ON WITH THE INTERVIEW! Hoe many pet's do you have and what are they?

Ashlee: Aww, you mean Mickey our cat, he's so cute with his big eyes and fluffy fur, I just love him.

Mickey: That's really nice of you to say that about me. (Sitting next to Dragon who screamed and jumped out of her seat) (Mickey has a British accent like Arlon in Kid Icarus Uprising)

Dragon: How can you talk?! I never created you to talk!

Zachary: That is what I found suspicious, the cat can talk! (Coming out of nowhere)

Mickey: If you wish you wish to know how I can speak, it's because I decided to mix things up by learning how to speak.

Dragon: I say you're a normal cat so get back here! (Chasing Mickey)

Mickey: It seems I'm the prey now, meow! (Ashlee stares at the pair with Zachary while Karcyn laughs)

Karcyn: This is awesome, I wish I had some popcorn, instead of me ruining the interview the cat did it for me, bwa a ha ha!

Ashlee: Well time to rap it up, so good bye this is the last interview unless Dragon makes more OC's, and don't forget to review okay and post some requests once in a while, now bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Mickey's interview

Mickey's interview

Dragon: Hello again everyone, after a few days of bugging me to do a interview with Jacky's little sister Pan and Ashlee and Karcyn's talking cat Mickey, WHICH I DID NOT CREATE TO TALK AT ALL! (Yelling to the cat sitting in a seat across from her)

Mickey:Hey I just wanted to mix things up nothing more.

Dragon: Well, you didn't ask me at all Mickey!

Mickey: How could I ask you if I couldn't talk at the time? (Dragon yells)

Dragon: Would you please stop back talking me!

Mickey: I won't stop until you asked some questions for me.

Dragon: I swear you're annoying, fine first question...

Violet link: Hey! Where are we?! How did we get here?!

Blue: Beats me, but someone's going to get hurt if someone doesn't tell me what is going on. (walking in with other the other Links)

Red: I hope Zelda's alright! (Worried)

Green: I'm sure she's fine Red let's just keep our hopes up that we'll fined a way home. (Puts a hand on shoulder) (Dragon stares at them flabbergasted then leans over to Mickey)

Dragon: You're seeing this too right? (Mickey leans over to her and nods slowly)

Mickey: How suppose you think they ended up here?

Karcyn: Because I used my awesome powers that "Dragon-yahoo-20" gave me. (Appears behind them)(Dragon goes wide eyed)

Dragon: No you idiot! You're giving spoilers of my stories now take that back and cover up the whole thing.

Blue: So she's giving spoilers, so what, it isn't like anyone would care. (Crossing arms over chest)

Dragon: NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD CARE! I'LL GIVE YOU LIKE ANYONE WOULD CARE YOU BLUEBERRY! (Charges at him and attacks him)

Green: My God has she gone mad?! (Turning to Karcyn while standing next to her)

Karcyn: Well if you ask me, I think since she has to deal with crazy mischief making blackheads like me, she finally cracked her shell.

Green: Ahhh, but shouldn't we do something about this? (Pointing to the pair fighting on the floor)

Karcyn: You are absolutely right, you should do something about this. (Walking to the couch and sits in front of the fight then sits back)

Violet: Shouldn't we be doing something?

Karcyn: Yeah, we are, we are going to enjoy the fight , now pass me the popcorn right there on the table. (Pointing to the popcorn, Vio picks it up then sits next to her)

Vio: Yeah, she's right, why don't do we sit down and watch the show. (Green and Red exchanged glances then shrug at each other then sit down)

Red: This'll be the best show ever.

Karcyn: You know, now let's rap it up for Mickey's interview, the next one is the last one, and it is Pan, now bye now I'm going to watch the fight now, fight fight fight

The End


	6. Author's Message

**Author's Message**

**Hey everyone, this is my first every short Fix that I completed, thank you all for reviewing, please keep reviewing my stories because I love it when you do, post me if you want me to add on to this, here's an update on Game Realm 2, I won't be posting the first chapter until I'm done with my other one's!**

**Dragonball DG Update: I am going to cut short and place it into volumes or saga's, I will tell you some of the saga's title's, here they are, the three first one's:**

**The Masks Saga**

**The Time Travel Saga**

**The Myth Saga**

**And those are the first three Saga's in DG, I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Game Realm Update: So you know, I won't be posting another chapter for a while because I'm going to work on a few chapters then post them, that goes for Game Realm 2, I do hope you enjoy it and please post me some requests, I can try to fit you into one of my stories or in a new story, so please review and request me.****Anyway I should head back to working on my stories bye.**


End file.
